Living a Song
by PowerMeans
Summary: This started out as a OneShot but I made it into a series of Song's showing an HHR relationship.
1. Lips of an Angel: Hinder

Harry Potter looked up brushing his jet black hair from his eyes; he was surprised to see his girlfriend holding the telephone she had protested quite loudly against getting clutched in her well manicured hand. "Someone wants to talk to you" she left the room as he took the phone from her curiously. He waited until he could no longer see her bright red hair before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, on the other side of the phone he heard the sound of a door closing before the woman on the other end of the phone returned his greeting.

"Hey Harry," his best friend in the world Hermione Granger whispered into his ear.

"Honey, why you callin me so late?" he asked the first smile of the day creasing his face at the sound of her voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, is it alright?" she asked back, Harry craned his neck behind him and picked up the phone moving to his desk.

"It's kinda hard to talk right now," he heard the telltale sound of crying and his bottle green eyes filled with concern, "Honey why you cryin, is everything ok?"

"Why are you whispering?" she asked completely avoiding the question. This wasn't the first time he had received a midnight call from her and he knew she just wanted to forget for a few hours.

"I gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud," he smile cheekily knowing she would expect it to be there, he watched Ginny turn into the kitchen and he knew he could talk louder.

"And why is that?" she questioned back the quiet chuckle worth the crap he would get when she felt better.

"Well, my girls in the next room," he smiled then his face turned serious, "Sometimes… I wish she was you" he chuckled lightly and the accompanying laugh from her end told him she knew exactly what he meant, "I guess we never really moved on." During the war when Ron had been forced to stay at the burrow Harry and Hermione had grown closer, sharing a bed and a few chaste kisses. Unfortunately before the relationship could go anywhere after the war they had both been pulled in with their exes, Harry with Ginny Weasley and Hermione with her older brother Ron.

"I know Harry, I know how that feels," she chuckled lightly this time and he could feel the tension radiating from her.

"It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so… sweet," he smiled lightly, these midnight talks where the only time they could truly express themselves.

"Sweet huh, why's that," he could see her smiling and felt his entire body react to the picture of her face he saw in his head. Her long brown hair that beautiful face with those eyes, he had joked they had to come with a warning label they where dangerous to drown in.

"Cuz its coming from the lips of an angel," he smiled knowing she was blushing eight different shades of red at his response.

"I love you so much Harry," she whispered knowing those words said louder would make it something more real then either of them where prepared to accept.

"Hearing those words… it makes me weak," he smiled broadly knowing she knew he returned the feelings.

"Do you think we should have…? I don't know tried harder to let those feelings die?" she questioned making the conversation serious once again.

"Let it die… I never wanna say goodbye," he replied the underlying feelings obvious for anyone who knew him _so not Ginny_ he thought bitterly.

"Do you ever want to sever contact for just a second?" he could hear her insecurities ever over the hundred thousand miles separating them as Ron had moved to America to play Quidditch and taken her along with him.

"Maybe but only cuz girl… you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel," he wasn't sure where his poetic nature was coming from that night but he knew she liked that he was telling her how he felt.

"Do you ever dream about us? I know I do a lot."

"It's funny that your calling me tonight and yes I dreamt of you too," he began looking down at a picture of the pair of them he kept on his desk.

"Hold on, Ron's looking for me," he heard moving on the other end of the line and his former best friend yelling for Hermione.

"He doesn't know your talking to me?" Harry asked, her silence was the only answer he needed; he needed to find words… "It'd start a fight," he declared and with that she knew he wasn't angry with her.

"Does Ginny know?" she asked opening the subject further as he heard the shifting of her getting comfortable.

"No, I don't think she has a clue," he whispered again seeing a flash of red through the open door into the bedroom.

"You're whispering again," she whispered back with a giggle.

"Well, my girls in the next room… I wasn't lying before sometimes I do wish she was you," he grinned again.

"Lemme guess," she smirked and he knew what she had in mind.

"I guess we never really moved on," they quoted together; he smiled bowing his head to look at the desk.

"It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet," he struggled to remember what he had said next "Coming from the lips of an angel."

"You just completely skipped all my parts," she giggled and he laughed along with her ducking his head lower when he saw Ginny look curiously toward him "Then I said I love you Harry," she said it with the same loving tone and he felt his heart soar again.

"Hearing those words it makes me weak" he continued the game the grin on his face going ear to ear. "So… honey why you callin me so late?"

"I just wanted to tell you I loved you," the click of the phone resonated through his head as he set his half of the handset down. He felt Ginny run her hands up her back then down his chest until her chin rested atop his head.

"Who was that?" she asked in his ear scraping her nails back up his chest.

"Nobody," he kissed her imagining it was instead the lips of his angel.

* * *

_Honey why you callin me_

_So late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you cryin _

_Is everything ok?_

_I gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud_

_Well_

_My girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_Let it die_

_Never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me_

_Tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

_He doesn't know your talking to me_

_It'd start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well_

_My girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_Let it die_

_Never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name it sound so sweet_

_Comin from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_Let it die_

_Never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you callin me_

_So late_


	2. Call Me When Your Sober: Evanescence

**Alright so I know this one is short but people liked the idea from the Hinder song so I'm going to turn this into about a four chappy thing… Call me When Your Sober belongs to Evanescence and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling so basically I own the what's and the it's.

* * *

**

Hermione stared at the caller ID, Ron rolled over beside her and continued to snore, with a loud sigh she took the phone into the other room and picked it up. "Hey there Mioneee!" Harry sang from the other end, "Ginny and I got into anotherrrr fight today."

"Don't cry to me," she whispered, she could sense his confusion from the other end.

"What do you mean?" he asked sobered.

"Harry if you loved me you would be here with me… you want me come find me just make up your mind," she sighed into the phone. Harry's late night calls had become more frequent as he and Ginny's relationship was closer to ending.

"What are you talking about you help me do you want me to fall?" he demanded angrily.

"Should I let you fall, loose it all… I don't know maybe so you can remember yourself. I can't keep believe where only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie… and your too late," the last part was a whisper but she knew he could hear her, he could always hear her.

"Mione… what are you talking about?" he asked again still wondering where she was going with what she was saying.

"Don't cry to me Harry, if yo loved me you would be here with me… if you want me come find me just make up your fucking mind cuz I cant take the blame anymore," she pressed her ear closer to the phone hearing him holding back sobs.

"What blame, Hermione you and Ron and me and Ginny are screwed up anyway," he whispered softly.

"I'm sick with shame Harry… Ron came home with a hooker last week and told me it must be exhausting to loose your own game," she smirked lightly.

"Ginny-"

"Is selfishly hated by me, god no wonder your jaded Harry you cant play the victim this time and you just too late," she choked back her own sobs choosing instead to cry silently, "You never call when your sober… you only want it cuz it's over… yah Harry it's over I look at you and Ginny now and I wonder how could I have burned paradise how could I… you where never mine."

"Hermione please I love you," he whispered from his end of the phone.

"Don't cry to me, if you loved me you would be here with me…. Don't lie to me just go away… I've made up my mind," she turned off the phone and stared at the large engagement ring on her finger.

* * *

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.


End file.
